Alone
by datshortiiMON
Summary: This is my version of DN Angel!Ok, so Daisuke finds this white tiger in the woods and he cries because the tiger reminds him of his family, for what reason! Because, the color white was the color of his house, the flowers in his backyard, and the color...


**Daisuke:big puppy eyes**

**datshortiiBeYGuRl: What?**

**Daisuke: I'm crossing over with you guys?And who is Mini! What ever happend to-**

**datshortiiBeYGuRl: Forget her! I don't like her! (dont ask why)**

**Daisuke: cries**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-datshortiiBeYGuRl**

* * *

Chapter 1 Mini and Daisuke

"Hurry up, Daisuke!" A young girl named Mini called out. A young boy named Daisuke was trying to keep up on his bike. His arms always have some problems. A year before, Daisuke found this tiger in the middle of the woods near his home. The tiger was pacing back and froth in a wooden cage. Daisuke was just wondering around (like he always does) and he saw the big beautiful tiger pacing around in the cage, feeling lonely, sad, angry and un-free. Daisuke saw three big locks and wanted to let it go but he... He didn't have the three keys so he shook the cage to see it would brake. The tiger stopped walking and gave Daisuke the cold hard look. Daisuke kept shaking the cage. The tiger backed away from and showed his big white/red teeth. Daisuke stopped also. He and the tiger stared at each other for awhile. The tiger... he walked slowly to Daisuke. Daisuke stood there. "I'm sorry..." whispered a voice. "I'm so sorry..." Daisuke closed his eyes. He pictures his mother saying those words. That can't be right! Daisuke thought. My mother can't be alive. She's... she's dead. He opened his eyes and gazed at the white tiger. The tiger gazed at him and sat down. Daisuke dropped down on his knees. He looks up into the dark sky. It began to rain. "Damn!" Daisuke said crying. "Why? Why is it always me?" he shouted. "Mom... Why you? Dad... You too." Daisuke closed his eyes tight. The tiger tilt his head. "You... You wouldn't understand. You're a tiger. An alone tiger, just like me!" The tiger growled. Daisuke back up into a tree. He sled down and cried. "I'm so alone. No friends. No mom or dad. No sisters. No brother. I... I have nobody. Why? Why me..." Daisuke looked up at the tiger. "Just looking at you makes me... me remember my mom and dad. My memories from along time ago really are painful. I can't think of one thing that was happy from my memories." The rain was heavy. The tiger was dry and the little boy was wet from pain. A little girl who was lost looked at both Daisuke and tiger. "Daisuke?" She whispered. Daisuke cried and cried. "I hate this." He said over the rain. "Daisuke!" The girl shouted. "Mini?" Daisuke said when he came through. The tiger lay down since it was tired. "What... What are you doing here?" Daisuke said. "I came here to come to a better school. My mom wanted me to come here so I can also see you." Mini looked at tiger. "It's a shame leaving a tiger in a cage don't you think?" Mini looked at her watch "10:47. Lucky us this isn't a school night." She said smiling. Daisuke smiled a bit too. "You look better with that smile." Mini said. Daisuke blushed. "Come on!" Mini helped him up and brought Daisuke to her place to stay.  
The next day Mini got up early. She stood in the cold that winter. Her jacket keeping her warm and her skirt making her want a hot chocolate. "I wish there was someway I can help Daisuke get his memories back." Mini looked up. "Plus, the damn sun didn't even come up yet!" "Hey." Daisuke said. "Daisuke! What are you doing up?" "What about you Mini? You're up early." "Well, I was thinking. Remember the first day we've met in this town?" "Yeah. Why?" "That white tiger is still there." "I know. It's like somebody is keeping her there." "Daisuke... I wanted to tell you something before I moved." "Yeah? What's that?" "It's like... Well... My feelings to you..." "Mini." "I... When it comes to you Daisuke... I... I love you." "Huh?" Daisuke looked at Mini and got closer to her. "Yeah." he said. "What?" Mini looked at him. "I like you too." "Dai-" Daisule put his hand on Minis' cheek and kissed her (awww). "Daisuke? What do you want for-" Daisuke's mom dropped the bowl of milk. The cats ran out of the house looking for other food. "Daisuke!" He stopped and looked at his mom. "What are you doing?" "Mrs. Jem! I'm so sorry!" Mini said still holding Daisuke. "Sorry?" Daisuke said. "I don't know! I felt like saying something like that!" "Oh!" "Daisuke... I didn't know that you and Mini li-" "We do mom!" "Oh well sorry! I know that cats will come back. I'll get more milk, you kids clean this up for me!" "Alright mom!" "Okay"  
"I really thought you would do something like that Daisuke." Mini sat down near the pound out in the front. "What do you mean?" Daisuke said. "You and me. Standing... kissing... I never thought it felt so good!" "Oh?" "Come on! Lets go see tiger!" "I don't want to..." "Why not? You did say you liked it." "I did. Now I don't." "Daisuke! We're going to see it and your coming with me!" Mini grabbed him by the arm and pulled him all the way to the woods. "I told you! I don't want to see her!" Daisue pulled away from Mini. "Come on! You've got to be joking! The tiger is like a style for love and power!" Mini looked at the cage. "You're so lucky I don't have the keys! I would let the tiger loose and let her eat you up!" "Mini! I didn't ask you... you would?" "I can't think of anything else to say to threaten you. After all I do love you." Daisuke looked at Mini, then to the tiger. "Maybe you're right! I do need love and happiness!" "When did I ever say that?" "I'll bet you'll remember!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
